Kiss Me
by Naiuu Hooker O'Donoghue
Summary: Edward y Bella, dos mejores amigos, hacen una apuesta; El que logre robarle un beso al otro ganara. ¿Pero quien caerá primero?
1. Prologo

_Podria hacerlo. ¿Por que no?_

_Ya lo habia besado una vez seria facil hacerlo de nuevo. Podria coquetear con el y luego ¡zas!. Despues de todo, ya habia coqueteado con chicos y ¿un beso? Seria muy facil, ademas con la ayuda de Alice y Rosalie ganaria y yo les asegure que Edward y Emmett seguirian tambien sus ordenes si yo ganaba._

_¿Que podria salir mal?_

_Siento haber tardado tanto, cambie nuevamente el prologo, porque tambien cambie un detalle de la trama. Pero bueno, en fin, ya pueden ir al primer capi, que lo he subido (¡al fin!). _


	2. El primer beso

Bella se sentó en su asiento habitual, junto a Edward. El es su mejor amigo, a pesar de que el es el chico mas popular del instituto, basicamente si te juntas con el, eres popular. Muy a su pesar, porque hasta hace tres años ella prefería mantener un perfil bajo.

Una pequeña bolita de papel le quito de sus pensamientos. Bella la tomo y la leyó, era de Edward.

_Estoy aburrido. ¿Y tu?_

Le respondí y se la pase.

_Muchísimo__. ¿Que harás luego del insti?_

_Nada importante. ¿Quieres ir al cine hoy? Le preguntare a Alice, Rose, Jazz y Emm si vienen, ¿estas de acuerdo?_

_Claro. _

_Genial. Oh, creo que sera mejor que "prestemos atención", el señor Banner nos estaba mirando._

No le conteste, solo me limite a sonreirle. El timbre sonó veinte minutos después, salí del salón con Edward, quien me dijo que iría a hablar con Emmett y Jasper.

—Te alcanzare luego

—Claro, no te preocupes. Iré a la cafetería con Alice—Le dije, el se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Algo habitual dado que eran mejores amigos desde hace tres años, aunque claro su hermana Alice insistía en que eran como una pareja y que deberíamos salir, palabras textuales de ella.

* * *

Mas tarde se encontraban comiendo en McDonald, sentados algo alejados de las demás mesas. Habían llegado del cine, y hoy Bella quedaría a dormir en la casa de Alice, Edward y Emmett.

—Por favor, Edward, en serio deberías conseguir novia—Insistió Emmett. Edward rodó los ojos y bufo.

—Claro que no. Te lo he repetido millones de veces, deja de meterte en mi vida amorosa.—Replico el cobrizo, molesto.

—Oye, ¿de que hablas? Vida amorosa implica salir con alguien, lo cual tu no haces. ¿Oye Bells, tu no crees que deberia tener citas?— Bella se habia estado divirtiendo un poco viendo como Emmett molestaba a Edward.

—¿Eh? No lo se—La aludida dijo con finjida indiferencia.

—Pero hay que admitirlo. Por cierto Bells, tu tambien deberias tener novio. —Bella sintio como la sangre subia a sus mejillas. Queria mucho a Emmett, como si fuera su hermano mayor, pero sinceramente desearia darle un buen golpe y lo haria de no ser que Emmett tenia una gran fuerza y ella misma se fracturaria la mano por el golpe.—Por favor Bells, no te sonrojes y aceptalo. ¿Hace cuantos que no haz tenido novio?—Bella miro a Alice y Rosalie pidiendo ayuda, pero estas concidieron con Emmett, asientiendo la cabeza.

—Simplemente no quiero tener una relacion ahora, ademas no hay nadie interesante en Forks, exceptuando a ustedes pero bueno, chicos ustedes son como mis hermanos mayores.—Se defendio, aunque sabia que Emmett tenia razon. No habia salido con nadie los ultimos tres años, aunque habia recibido constantes indirectas, bastante directas por cierto, de Mike Newton.

—Osea, ¿que no haz salido con nadie porque no hay nadie interesante? Podrias ir a Seattle, apuesto a que ahi conoceras a alguien.—Dijo el, y continuo hablando— Ni siquieras serias capaz de besar a Eddie—Dijo el sugerentemente. Todos miraron a Bella, luego a Emmett, a Edward y nuevamente a Bella.

Ninguno sabia que Bella en ese momento deseaba con toda su alma que se abriera un hoyo en el piso y que se la tragara la tierra, volver en el tiempo y ponerle una cinta en la boca a Emmett para evitar que hablara, o incluso volverse pequeña como Alicia y hundirse en el vaso de Coca-Cola que tenia frente a ella.

Entonces Bella y guiada por un impulso incapaz de controlar, tomo a Edward del rostro y se acerco a el y lo beso. Con una necesidad de besarle, no solo porque Emmett la habia retado, si no que tambien habia deseado hacerlo desde que lo vio en la cafeteria el primer dia del instituto, hace tres años. Los labios se Edward sabian mucho mejor de lo que se habia imaginado. Movio sus labios sobre los de el, con decision y firmeza.

Edward se soprendio cuando descubrio que Bella estaba besandole, pero luego le correspondio. Bella misma se detuvo y se separo de el, bruscamente. La castaña miro a Emmett con un haz de victoria en su mirada de color chocolate y las mejillas mas rojas que cualquiera de los Cullen y Hale habian visto. Se cruzo de brazos, y se relamio los labios, un gran error debido a que sintio la calida sensacion de los labios de Edward sobre los suyos, pero mantuvo la postura y continuo mirando a Emmett desafiantement, ante la mirada atonita y desencajada de los demas.

—¡Guau! Bella jamas crei que estaria para ver este dia, el primer beso de Edward y tu. Crecen tan rapido—Dijo dramaticamente y luego se limpio una imaginaria lagrima con su mano.

—¿Que ha sido eso?—Exclamo Alice en un estado de shock debido la reciente y sopresivo beso que Bella le habia dado a Edward.

—No ha sido nada. Alice, ¿me acompañas al baño?—Respondio, esquivamente Bella, y sin esperar respuesta tomo a Alice del brazo y la obligo a levantarse. Rosalie se paro y las siguio hasta el baño.

—Bien, Bella. Estamos solas, nos puedes responder: ¡¿Que ha sido eso?!—Le exigio emocionada la pequeña morocha.

—Yo... no, no lo se. Simplemente estaba ahi y me senti...bien.—Dijo Bella, indecisa. Alice solto un gritito emocionado.

Bella estaba confundida, nunca jamas en sus diecisiete años se hubiera imaginado que ella se atreveria a besar a Edward. Solo pocas veces se habia imaginado aquello del beso, pero quitaba rapidamente la idea de su cabeza porque no queria hacerse ilusiones de que ella y Edward podrian tener algo mas que una amistad.

Alice estaba euforica, habia intentado juntarlos desde hace tres años y les habia insistido a ambos la posibilidad de coquetear con el otro. Y Rosalie, al principio Bella no le agradaba para nada pero luego descubrio que podian ser grandes amigas, y desde entonces tambien habia ayudado a Alice en su _hobbie _de intentar liarlos.

Mientras tanto en la mesa, los chicos miraban a Edward de forma insinuadora. Ambos, Jasper y Emmett, sabian que Edward se habia enamorado de Bella, pero nunca se hubieran esperado que Bella seria la que lo besara. Sinceramente no esperaban que ninguno se atreviera a dar el primer paso.

—!¿Que?¡ ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—Dijo Edward exasperado, luego de las fijas miradas acusatorias e insinuadoras por parte de su amigo y su hermano. Ellos se miraron entre si y sonrieron, Edward pudo notar cierta pizca de malicia en sus sonrisas.

—Nada, salvo una sonrisa idiota—Edward admitio eso en su interior. Pero aquello no podia evitarlo, Bella, la chica que le gustaba hace mas de dos años, le habia besado. Y no habia sido para menos, ese habia sido el mejor beso de su vida. Emmett suspiro falsamente—El amor, el amor—Agrego y luego solto una carcajada que hizo que todos los presentes en el local se voltearan a ver quien era causante de la estruendosa risa.

—Ya que se besaron... ¿cuando la invitaras a salir?—Dijo Jasper, quien se habia puesto algo serio, aunque aun asi habia tenido que poner todas sus fuerzas para no echarse a reir en la cara de Edward, por la broma de Emmett.

Edward se quedo estupefacto, no habia pensado en ello. Es decir, tarde o temprano tendrian que hablar de aquello. El iba a responder, pero justo las chicas habian llegado del baño.

—Hola, Bells—Dijo Emmett, dispuesto a todas luces a sacar a relucir el tema del beso. Bella noto esto, pero no dijo nada.—Sabes estuve pensando, ¿te gusto?—Bella, agarro el vaso y dio un sorbo a la gaseosa, dando a entender que no sabia a que se referia.

—El beso, ¿te gusto?—Respondio Emmett, como si fuera ovbio. Bella se atraganto con la Coca-Cola y se puso a toser, mientras que Emmett reprimia una risita. Bella dejo de toser y le mando miradas fulminantes a su musculoso amigo.

—¿Tengo que responder?

—Sip, a menos... que seas una cobarde—El viejo truco de acusar al otro de tener miedo, Bella lo sabia y lo identifico, pero aun asi no pudo evitar responderle.

—Si

—Si, ¿que? ¿Si, eres una cobarde? O ¿si te gusto el beso?—Pregunto Emmett, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

—Si me gusto... el beso—Afirmo la castaña.

—¡Lo sabia! Y, ¿a ti Eddie? ¿Te gusto?—Ahora Edward era quien queria golpear a Emmett.

—Si, me gusto. —Murmuro entre dientes. Bella se sonrojo nuevamente. Alice solto un nuevo grito y aplaudio, llamando la atencion de los demas clientes, que se voltearon a ver quien era causante del revuelo.

* * *

Mire la ventanilla, las chicas cantaban a todo pulmon al ritmo de _Poker F__ace _de Lady Gaga.

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my,_

_No, he can't read my poker face_

—Vamos, Bella. ¡Canta!—Dijo Alice. Entonces decidi despejar mi mente de todo, asi que, ¿que mejor forma de hacerlo que cantar?

_Can't read my,_

_Can't read my,_

_No, he can't read my poker face_

Bella se unio al duo cantante en las dos ultimas estrofas de la cancion. Luego la cancion termino y empezo a sonar Single Ladies Put a Ring on It de Beyonce. El auto paro y Alice apago la musica. Se bajo y le hablaba a Rosalie sobre algo que Bella no llegaba a oir.

Alice dirigio la vista a Emmett, quien le devolvio la mirada y le dio un guiño. Acto seguido, Emmett se acerco a mi, seguido de Edward quien le decia algo sobre que no le diga algo a alguien.

Emmett llego a mi, tenia una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Algo que a la castaña le dio mala espina, desde luego ella sabia que el tramaba algo.

—Bells, te tengo una propuesta...

—No—Dijeron la castaña y el cobrizo.

—Lo sabia, es demasiado "_peligroso"_—Emmett alzo los brazos y trazo comillas imaginarias en el aire, Bella puso los ojos en blanco.—para ustedes. Bien, se lo pierden.

—¡Espera! ¿Que propuesta?—Dijo, de pronto, interesada Bella. Emmett sonrio, esta vez con una pizca de malicia.

—Mas bien, una apuesta; El primero de ustedes—Señalo a Bella y a Edward— que logre besar primero al otro ganara.—Bella se sintio cohibida ante la propuesta, le resultaba tentadora pero aun asi...

—¿Y bien?

—Mmm... ¿que ganaria?—Inquirio Bella.

—Edward y yo estaremos a tus ordenes durante dos semanas.

—Acepto—Edward le miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Jamas creeria que Bella aceptaria.

—Excelente, Bells mejor preparate, tendras muchas cosas que hacer—Dijo Emmett.

—Eh, nadie perdio aun—Dijo Bella ofendida. ¿De veras Emmett creia que no podria robarle un beso a Edward? Pero si lo habia hecho hoy.

—¡Oigan, yo estoy aqui!—Reclamo el cobrizo al ver que su hermano le hacia incluia en sus planes.

—Oh, lo sabia Eddie. Bien, prepara esos labios, tienes un beso que robar—Le dijo Emmett, solto una risa y se fue hacia el interior de la casa.

—Bella, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres

—Oh, creeme, claro que quiero—Bella no podia evitar el competitismo en ello. Despues de todo, al principio ambos eran muy competitivos entre si y usaban aquello como un modo de coqueteo, que no habia terminado en nada mas que amistad. Edward sonrio y le extendio la mano.

—Trato hecho—Bella se la estrecho y Edward no podia creer que acabara de hacer aquello, pero ya no hay vuelta atras.

Lo siento muchisimo por tardar tanto, pero al menos trate de hacerlo largo para compensar.

Sinceramente, estoy agotada, fueron cuatro paginas y les aseguro que fue lo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Bien, me tengo que ir. Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias a tod s por sus comentarios y favs.


	3. Give it up

Esme, la mama de Edward, Alice y Emmett, saludo al grupo en cuanto los vio.

—¿Como haz estado, Bella?

—Muy bien. ¿Y usted?—Pregunto amablemente.

—Bien, Bella puedes llamarme Esme—Le recordó la mujer en tono dulce, sonriendole. Bella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo siento, es la costumbre.—Emmett se acerco a ellas.

—Mama, adivina que.—Dijo emocionado. Esme se puso pensativa, pero antes de que pudiera responder Emmett le respondió.—Olvídalo, tardas mucho. Te lo diré yo, hicimos una apuesta.

—Oh, no. ¿Que es esta vez?—Dijo Esme, mirando hacia el techo, como si pidiera al Cielo que no sea nada demasiado alocado. Emmett puso los ojos en blanco, aun sin borrar esa sonrisa entusiasta de su rostro.

—Bella y Edward tienen que robarle un beso el uno al otro, el que lo robe primero gana. Y el premio es... el que pierda debe obedecer todas las ordenes del ganador. Sinceramente confió en Eddie, Bella no podrá ganar. Porque le robo un beso hoy—Esme miro a Bella y a Edward ilusionados, porque Alice también le había metido la idea de que serian una hermosa pareja. Bella sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, al mirar la mirada soñadora de Esme—pero no creo que se atreva de nuevo. ¿Tu que crees?

—Creo que es maravilloso—Dijo Esme, aun ilusionada.

—¿Que es maravilloso?—Dijo Emmett confundido y curioso.

—El beso. Esperen, ¿me he perdido de algo?—Dijo Esme, también curiosa.—¿Acaso... son novios?—Inquirió la mujer de ojos esmeraldas.

Edward la miro al estilo mama, Bella esta presente y no, no somos novios. Bella se puso mucho mas roja y sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Ante la reacción de la muchacha, Esme comprendió que no hizo mas que aumentar la incomodidad entre los mejores amigos.

—Oigan, ¿que tal si vamos a bailar? Oí que hay un buen lugar en Seattle donde es boliche y karaoke—Sugirió Rosalie que recién había llegado de su casa para ir a buscar ropa para si misma y—por pedido de Alice—para Bella. De modo que había tenido que preparar dos maletas, una llena de ropa que considero apta para Bella y otra para si misma. Jasper le había acompañado para buscar ropa y algunas cosas para dormir en casa de los Cullen.

Los chicos parecieron aceptar la idea, así que los hombres se dirigieron a la habitación de Emmett y las chicas se dirigieron a la habitación de Alice.

—Bien, Bella. Prepárate y dile adiós a esta Bella—Acto seguido la chica la posiciono frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. La muchacha se vio a si misma. Pelo castaño, ojos marrón chocolate y nada de maquillaje, ropa casual que demostraba que no le importaba siquiera un poco su forma de vestir mientras se sintiera cómoda.

Alice abrió la maleta para examinar la ropa. Le había pedido prestado a Rosalie porque sabia que Bella no tenia nada que pudiera considerar apto para ir a bailar, ya que ella le había pedido—también a Rosalie—que sugiriera salir.

Finalmente escogió una mini falda azul un tanto ajustada, pero no demasiado o sabia que Bella terminaría por caerse por su mal equilibrio. Ademas sabia que si todo lo que elegía fuera demasiado ajustado ella se quejaría de que no podría moverse ni respirar. Remera escote en v negra y zapatos de plataforma azules.

—¿Estas loca? No me pondré esto—Bella sostenía la minifalda ante la cara de Alice—Y ni hablar de eso—Dijo la castaña señalando los zapatos.

—¿Por que? Es bonita, y no tienen tacos.—Replico su amiga. Bella la miro exasperada.

Alice no contesto, pero la discusión siguió con la mirada. Finalmente a Alice se le ocurrió la idea perfecta para que Bella accediera a ponerse el conjunto que había armado.

—Bien, Bella. Si quieres perder y no robarle el beso a mi hermano, tu te lo pierdes.—No contesto.—Y según tu diario intimo, mi hermanito sabe besar muy, muy bien—Agrego, haciendo énfasis en "muy". La castaña la miro estupefacta.

¿Como maldita sea había Alice leído su diario?

Y, el viejo truco de acusar al otro de cobarde. Bella nunca supo porque funcionaba tan bien, pero luego de pensarlo,la chica —prácticamente—le arranco las prendas de la mano a su amiga.

—No funcionara—Comento Bella, tras salir del baño, llevando puesta la ropa que había tomado prestada.

—Por favor, ¿no recuerdas esa vez en primer grado secundario donde tu usaste aquel vestido morado para el baile y Edward te estuvo mirando todo el tiempo y casi se choca contra la pared cuando tu bajaste por la escalera?—Dijo Rosalie, mientras la examinaba de arriba a abajo.

Si, Bella lo recordaba.

—Yo lo vi baboseándose—Exagero Alice.

Claro que Edward había estado muy distraído por Bella, pero no había estado baboseándose.

—Maquillame—Le dijo a Alice.—Que sean suave, no demasiado—Suplico Bella a Alice.

—Bella, tranquila.

—"Taran". Mira a la nueva tu—Dijo. Su amiga supo que debía abrir los ojos.

La imagen que vio en el espejo era muy diferente a la que había visto los últimos diecisiete años, pero era hermosa.

Sombra rosa claro—casi no se notaba—, nada de delineador, un poco de rimel, y solo un poco de gloss, sabor a vainilla.

Rosalie vestida con un top negro que dejaba ver su ombligo, unos jeans ajustados y tacones rojos de cinco centímetros, iba perfectamente maquillada con solo delineador negro, mascara y lápiz labial rojo. Sin duda, Emmett debería estar atento a cualquier chico que se acercara a Rosalie.

Alice con labial nude y solo mascara, vestía una vestido negro, un tanto ajustado que llegaba a las rodillas y botas negras y dejaban ver los pies. Jasper también debería cuidar bastante a Alice.

Cuando llegaron, inmediatamente Alice fue a hablar con la chica que manejaba el karaoke.

Rosalie animo a Bella a tomar un trago, sabiendo que Alice las haría cantar. Bella lo tomo de un trago, e intento no toser por lo fuerte que era la bebida.

—Ahora, amigos, ¿están preparados para cantar? Si no lo están, vayan pensando una canción mientras Rosalie, Alice y Bella canten Give it up.—Alice apareció al lado de sus amigas y entonces Rosalie fue sin quejarse, en cambio Bella tuvo que ser semi arrastrada por la pequeña morocha.

Sin embargo el alcohol empezó a hacer efecto en Bella, volviéndola mas atrevida y sacando su espíritu fiestero.

Comenzó Rosalie. Los hombres miraban hipnotizados a la hermosa rubia cantando y moviéndose.

_Algún día te dejaré entrar _

_Te trataré bien _

_Te volveré loco _

_oh _

Siguió Bella. Edward se maravillo por la melodiosa voz de ella.

_Tú nunca conociste a una chica como yo _

_tan brillante _

_Voy a dejarte ciego _

Alice se animo a cantar.

_Siempre quieres lo que no puedes tener _

_Pero es tan malo si no obtienes lo que deseabas _

Rosalie siguió con la canción.

_Así que te hace sentir bien cuando estás conmigo _

_Vamos a ponerte en forma, _

_¡vamos a empezar! _

_Ríndete _

_No puedes ganar _

_Porque sé dónde has estado _

_es una pena _

_que no hayas luchado _

_Es un juego _

_Que jugamos _

_al final de la noche _

_Es la misma vieja historia _

_Pero tú nunca lo haces bien _

_Ríndete _

Las tres cantaron el estribillo. Las chicas bajaron del escenario, se sabían la canción. Bella aprovecho y se acerco a Edward mientras cantaba. Se acerco peligrosamente cerca de el, lo único que separaban sus labios era el micrófono y solo tres centímetros. Edward sintió un olor parecido a la menta en la boca de la castaña.

_Acércate un poco más, _

_Baby baby _

_Acércate un poco más, _

_Acércate un poco más, _

_Baby baby _

Bella se alejo, y Edward quedo con las ganas del beso.

_Para de intentar huir _

_porque no podrás dejarme atrás (Nooo) _

Volvieron a subierse al escenario y bailaron a todo lo que daba, moviéndose de aquí para alla. Los chicos miraban embelesados a las tres bellezas que se movían y cantaban. Las chicas en tanto, miraban con envidia a las tres amigas.

_Empieza a creer que estoy aquí para quedarme (así es) _

_Porque tú eres la sombra y yo soy la luz del sol (ohhh) _

_Mírame chico, te tengo donde quería _

_¿Acaso no es emocionante? _

_Quiero menearte y sacudirte _

_Siéntate atrás me toca conducir _

_Ríndete _

_No puedes ganar _

_Porque sé dónde has estado _

_es una pena _

_que no hayas luchado _

_Es un juego _

_Que jugamos _

_al final de la noche _

_Es la misma vieja historia _

_Pero tú nunca lo haces bien _

_Ríndete _

_Woahhhhhhhhh yeaaah _

_Woahhhhhhhhh heeey _

_Hey yay yay yeahhhhhhhhhhh _

_Acércate un poco más, vamos un poco más cerca _

_Baby, baby _

_Acércate un poco más, vamos un poco más cerca _

_Baby, baby _

_Acércate un poco más, vamos un poco más cerca _

_baby _

_Sí usted es mi chico, te volveré loco esta noche. _

Bella miraba específicamente a Edward mientras bailaba, y se apuntaba con el dedo a ella misma, mientras cantaba la primera oración.

_Mírame chico, te tengo donde quería _

_¿Acaso no es emocionante? _

_Quiero menearte y sacudirte _

_Siéntate atrás me toca conducir _

Las chicas hacían toda clase de gestos mientras cantaban, la canción que Alice había elegido justamente y especialmente para Edward, refiriéndose a la victoria adelantada de la chica de cabellos castaños, que ahora hacia un solo, mirando a Edward y provocandolo con la mirada.

_Ríndete _

_No puedes ganar _

_Porque sé dónde has estado _

_es una pena _

_que no hayas luchado _

_Es un juego _

_Que jugamos _

_al final de la noche _

_Es la misma vieja historia _

_Pero tú nunca lo haces bien _

Terminaron la ultima estrofa juntas. El lugar estallo en aplausos mientras las chicas se abrazaban y saludaban a la multitud.

—Esa ha sido para ti, Edward—Dijo Bella y luego le deposito un beso en la mano y lo soplo en su dirección. Los chicos prefirieron no cantar, aunque Edward canto Give me love de Ed Sheeran.

—Rose, cariño, ¿me dedicas una canción?

—¿Por que?—Pregunto Rosalie sin responder.

—Porque a Edward le cantaron, no es justo. Canta Toxic de Britney Spears, please. Seguro a ti te sale mejor, tu eres mucho mas guapa que Britney.—Rosalie se rió y se subió al escenario luego de pedir la canción.

Y mientras Rosalie cantaba, Alice puso en marcha su plan. Llamo a Jacob, un amigo que le había ofrecido su ayuda.

El plan de Alice era simple, como ella lo había llamado el crimen perfecto. Jacob debía acercarse a Bella y coquetear con ella, así su hermano le hacia una escena de celos y entonces ¡zas! Bella lo besaría.

_Con el gusto de tus labios _

_estoy de paseo. _

_Eres tóxico, _

_yo me estoy desplomando. _

_Es como probar _

_veneno del paraíso. _

_Soy adicta a ti _

_¿No sabes que eres tóxico? _

_Intoxicame ahora. _

_Con tu amor, ahora. _

_Creo que estoy lista ahora. _

_Creo que estoy lista ahora. _

_Intoxicame ahora. _

_Con tu amor ahora. _

_Creo que estoy lista ahora._

Rosalie termino de cantar, bajo del escenario y Emmett la tomo de la cintura dándole un posesivo beso. Dejando claro a todos que la bella rubia tenia novio.

—Hola, soy Jacob—Se presento un chico de aproximadamente dieciséis o diecisiete años, moreno y de cabello corto.

—Un gusto, Bella—Respondió, Bella.

La conversación duro al menos media hora, entre risas y bromas, Bella se dio cuenta de que aquel chico era muy agradable y su risa, muy contagiosa.

—Bella, podemos hablar—Los interrumpió, Edward, visiblemente molesto. Jacob no se altero, sabia que era parte del plan, así que esbozo su mejor sonrisa compradora y lo miro como si no supiera quien era el.

—Estoy ocupada,Eddie—Bella se dispuso a volver a la charla—Oh que tonta soy, lo siento. Edward, Jacob. Jacob, Edward.—Dijo luego, presentándolos.

—¿Te la puedo robar unos minutos?—.

O para siempre

Pensó Edward, furico.

Jacob acepto y Edward tomo del brazo a Bella, arrastrandola a un rincon apartado. Ninguno lo sabia pero Alice estaba allí espiando.

—¿Que te sucede, Eddie?

—Bella, no me gusta ese apodo. ¿Haz estado tomando?—Inquirió, el.

—Casi nada—Confeso Bella.

—Tu odias beber—Apunto Edward, y tenia razón. Bella odiaba el alcohol y nunca bebía.

—Solo un vaso antes de cantar, y luego un con Jacob.

Mierda

Pensó Alice. Sus planes estaban arruinados, Bella no lo besaría.

Y así fue, no hubo beso. Edward se fue, Bella siguió charlando con Jacob, y Alice tuvo que llamar a Jacob diciéndole que ya podía irse.

—Una ultima canción, amigos: I'll be there for you (N/A: Canción de Friends, no lo pude evitar)

El grupo de amigos subió al escenario y empezaron a cantar.

_Nadie pudo conocerme nunca, nadie pudo verme nunca, _

_parece que eres el único que sabe cómo soy. _

_Alguien con quien enfrentar el día, con el que pasarlo todo, _

_alguien con quien siempre me reiré, incluso en mis peores momentos siempre estaré mejor contigo. _

_Es como si estuvieras estancado en la segunda marcha. _

_Vale, este no ha sido tu día, tu semana, tu mes o incluso tu año. _

_Pero estaré ahí para ti cuando la lluvia empiece a caer _

_estaré ahí para ti como he estado ahí antes _

_estaré ahí para ti porque tu estás ahí para mí también._

Se despidieron del boliche y salieron. Alice y Edward se encargaron de manejar hacia la mansion Cullen.

Donde Bella se cambio y ni bien toco la cama se quedo dormida. En cambio Rosalie tuvo que oir las quejas y el deshago por los planes fallados de Alice.

Los chicos en tanto se quedaron despiertos charlando del boliche, de las chicas y Edward sobre todo quejándose y despotricando contra Jacob.

Emmett le recrimino a Edward porque no la habia besado cuando le hizo un escenita de celos a Bella, ya que era su oportunidad.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**-Aliapr-peke, BeckyMerry13. Fuck Society, Issa Swan De Cullen, KaryEaton, Roochi, Yaneli Lee Zap, azumii cullen, bella-mily, betzabe cullen, 02 y malina-maniac**

**Sepan que las adoro solo por leerme, muchas gracias.**

Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo, como recompensa de mi tardanza son siete hojas y media ;)

Las canciones que puse son:

-Give it up de Elizabeth Gillies ft. Ariana Grande (Victorius)

-Give me love de Ed Sheeran (Hermosa canción, la recomiendo)

-Toxic de Britney Spears (Esa la mencione)

-I'll be there for your (De Friends, la mejor serie de los 90)

Todas son en ingles.

Saludos y besos!


End file.
